


resentment

by vethbernatto



Series: taz character studies [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: also the relationships between the seven, and healing is important to me, and the way they are progressing, so this might end up being a series, this is mostly just projection but also i love barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethbernatto/pseuds/vethbernatto
Summary: he resented her.no, he didn't.•a barry character study





	resentment

logically, barry knew that he really shouldn't be mad at lucretia

 

and in a way he wasn't. 

 

sometimes, he thought of it more as resentment.

 

resentment, that she took away everything he had built for himself.

 

resentment, that she had the time, that she could have been looking for lup.

 

resentment, that she could remember lup.

 

resentment that she could remember taako.

 

resentment that she could remember magnus, and merle, and davenport, and the year on the beach, and the games played on the starblaster, and the smiles and the hugs and the  _ bonds. _

 

resentment that she stole them away a second time, making them believe that he was the enemy, that he couldn't be trusted.

 

resentment that she hurt herself trying to help them

 

resentment that she thought she couldn't talk to them

 

barry resented lucretia for hurting them all, sure.

 

but really, he resented that taako and lup weren't as perfectly in sync.

 

resented that taako’s hands still shook when he cooked anything, and that he had to check and double check and triple check everything before he gave it to anyone.

 

resented that magnus always felt like he was missing something, something important.

 

resented that merle, after so many years of taking care of them, of being their father figure, had trouble being there for his own kids.

 

resented that davenport would rather be alone then with them.

 

resented that lup still couldn't be alone in the dark.

 

resented that sometimes he would wake up alone, in silence and think that it was all a dream, that he was still alone and afraid.

 

resented that lucretia had given up years her life to try and find the relics

 

resented that they weren't the same family they were before.

 

he resented her.

  
  


he wanted to resent her.

 

he wanted to hate her.

 

he wanted to scream and yell and tell her that she was the single worst person he knew.

 

he wanted to resent and hate and loathe her.

 

but he couldn't.

 

because deep down, she was still the same little sister that he grew to love. 

 

he couldn't because no matter how hard he wanted, he could never hate her.

 

he could never resent her, not unless he wanted to resent himself.

 

so, he was stuck with this unfounded feeling of resentment.

 

just, resentment.

 

_ resentment  _

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in like six months so im kinda rusty  
> also this is my first taz writing  
> tumblrs  
> main: @juliawaxman  
> taz: @baroldjaroldbluejeans


End file.
